Cowardice
by IDidNotChooseThis
Summary: How much of myself can I pledge? To the king? To the war against titans? To the ones I love? Or would I just run? Warning- Contains smut from the outset. (This is not just a oneshot). Ereri / Riren, Winmin.


**Armin POV**

This is a terrible idea. It really was. Connie had suggested we all play hide-and-seek to get used to the new recon corp's headquarters. I should've made an excuse '_We're not children_' I could've said, '_What if we get in trouble?' _I could've asked. Why did I not see the horrible logic behind it all- lets go hide in a new environment around people we've just met- surely they wont see us anymore as brats.

Now- out of all the places, I now find myself lodged underneath _Chief _Erwin's desk. I shouldn't be here, this is bad. Why did I, someone who is kinda smart and didn't even want to play in the first place, find such a risky spot to hide in? I should evacuate while I can, just as I was about to get up and leave I heard the door open.

_Please say it's Jean, Please say it's Jean,Please say it's Jean, Please say it's Jean, Please say it's Jean, Please say it's Jean... It's not Jean is it? __Shit._

_"_Hand in the documents on Monday- we need to give in a status report." Stated a serious voice, definitely not Jean. By now, I had pushed myself into the back of the desk, my eyes flung wide and my hands trembling. _This is is, this is how I die. _I heard the door shut- maybe they both left; who am I kidding? I'm 'alone' in a room with Erwin. Maybe he'd understand my awkward situation? Probably not.

He walked over to his desk and pulled his chair out, allowing a ray of light to shine past me- I flinched away from it; attempting to stay out of the line of light. I take it as a success as he perched in his chair and leant forward- bracing his elbows on the desk top. _Way to go, Armin, You just got yourself in another awkward position. _So now- I am stuck underneath the desk of my superior. I wanted to shrivel up and hit my head against many walls. Thank the goddesses that they weren't having some important meeting, then that would make me look ten times more suspicious.

Why couldn't of I hidden somewhere normal? Like the tree's nearby? The stable? The supply closet? Surely risking messing up the brooms and dealing with 'Humanities cleanest' Levi's wrath would be worse then this.

Wait, what is he doing? His hand... is he... _touching himself? _He believes he is alone, and he has every right to do this, but, this makes my situation more inconvenient. My mind was focusing on two things looking away, and why I was unable to look away. I have gone from innocent child playing hide-and-seek, to being a pervert, creeping on my chieftain. Before I knew it, I found myself watching. His hand ran over the white pants all of the military wore- I could see all the intricate scars that marked his skin. He undid the button- I couldn't look away, It was like I was mesmerised. He had a large bulge- judging by the size of it- it was twice the size of mine, in both length and width (and I thought I was average).

His hard-on was confined by the black underwear every recon corp wore... I don't want to talk about how the king made it a private joke for the recon corp's to wear black underwear, the military police to wear white and the garrison to wear red. I licked my lips, I felt my skin getting warmer, my head beginning to spin. Am I turned on? As a teenager, I am aloud to randomly get boners, but I have to admit- one at a time like this doesn't help me at all, it just means that if I get caught I look even worse.

With his thumb, he pushed the underwear down, allowing his dick to spring out from his confines. My god- It was big. The elder's large hand wrapped around his cock as he started to rub it up and down in a 'pumping' motion. I was watching this man get off.

I don't know what I was thinking, and how I did it so fast, I reached out, my small hand placed on one of his thighs as I leaned forward. Underneath the desk was dark, and cold- oddly. His skin was feverish- especially the skin on his. I was touching it- my hand didn't even wrap around it fully. _Well done Armin, You've really fucked up now. _

Underneath the desk suddenly flooded with light as Erwin leaned back to see what was going on. If I were in his position- I also wouldn't know how to react. His eyes were wide, his lips lightly parted, I could tell he was speechless. I took this moment to my advantage as I flicked my tongue over the head of his member, swirling around until it reached the slit at the top- lapping at the precum that was there. I looked up to see that his eyes her shut as his body stiffened. He had a smile on his face. Why was he smiling?

I felt his large hand on the back of my head as he took his hand off his own length- allowing me access to his whole dick. I couldn't fit the whole thing in my mouth, I couldn't even wrap my whole hand around it. I licked up the sides of it, my hand moving to cup his balls and massage them. How did I learn how to do this? I'm not this instinctive. _I bet he think's I'm a whore._

His hand was rubbing the back of my head, slowly moving towards the nape of my neck- I could feel my heart racing as I could feel my clothing in the crotch area grow tighter.

His hand grabbed a fist of my collar and yanked me upwards so my face was level with his abdomen. _I lived a good life. _He leant down, so he was looking in my eyes. In this moment- everything about him was intimidating. His grip on my collar, the look in his eyes, the size of his co-.

My thoughts were cut off as he brushed his lips against mine. He hoisted me up further- he was strong. I fell/was placed in his lap, straddling his hips as my mouth open to gasp as the contact was deepened. What is going on? The hand that gripped my collar was sliding down my back, to my hips, were he undid some of my belts- which allowed him to pick out my shirt from being tucked in my pants. His generously sized hands slid up, explorative, pulling me closer.

I clenched my eyes shut, my arms braced on his chest as I tried to ignore the fact that I was hard. I hoped he hadn't realised- his observing skills so far would help me. I could feel my bulge - small in comparison to his, push against his stomach. He knew. His hair was messed up slightly from the was it was usually perfectly sculpted and his chest was heaving slightly.

Outside, I could hear birds chirping, Sasha complaining about how bad Jean is at finding people and Levi complaining about how they should all be cleaning and not playing stupid games. It didn't feel weird that I was making out with our commander while my comrades were getting scorned.

I had no idea what to do with my hands, one I rested on his shoulder, close to the curve of his neck. I could feel the way his muscles moved as he pulled me closer. At the motion of me being pulled, my other hand intertwined its fingers in its hair. Sadly, humans need to breathe. Erwin pulled away, sighing as he did.

His eyes opened softly, blue orbs which I felt were burning holes in my skin. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks- I wondered if I could hide underneath the desk again. I averted my eyes to try and soften my embarrassment- I failed. The moment was long and awkward. The room was filled with heavy breathing noises as he pushed my off of him by pushing his chair back. He stood up. For once- I realised the height difference between us. He was tall, had a muscular build, - admittedly, he was slightly intimidating.

I felt a large hand rub the top of my head, and a sigh. I am going to be scorned. He leaned down, and moved closer. _Just don't flinch, don't show weakness or fear, be very still. _

I could feel his breath by my ear, warm and welcoming as it made my skin itch. "Come to my room at night." His voice was low and husky, with a defining seriousness. Before I could turn and ask, he had already left the room.

Today will be a long day.


End file.
